


Stay, Please

by clexaneverdied



Series: Loving Is Hard, Leaving Is Harder [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Commander Lexa, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Endgame, F/F, Heda Lexa, Leaving Home, Love, Sad, Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaneverdied/pseuds/clexaneverdied
Summary: Clarke must go back to Arcadia, but Lexa can't let her leave again. Will Lexa's careful words and intriguing sex appeal be enough to convince Clarke to stay with her in Polis?





	Stay, Please

“I still don't understand why it has to be this way, Clarke. You can stay here with us, with me.” 

“Lexa, you know why I must go. It’s not safe for me here. You allowed Skaikru into this alliance, and I respect that, but as far as your people are concerned, it was a mistake. They may have to obey your command, but they certainly don’t have to agree with it. You know I’m not safe here.”

Clarke stared intently at her lover, waiting for a response. She knew that in order to save her people she must go back to Arcadia, but this time it was either Lexa, or them. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing either. She softly padded over to the deerskin rug on which Lexa was sitting, gazing up at Clarke with her teary-eyed, yet intriguingly sexy, pouted grin. The blonde smirked, and playfully pinched the grounder’s tear-stricken cheeks; “You know I can’t resist your innocent pout baby, don’t do this to me. Not now.” Clarke knew what Lexa was getting at. Staring her down, Clarke promised herself she wouldn’t give in, not this time. As Lexa pouted her way to victory, she began to smile, as she knew she had won this time. Clarke sighed, unfolded her arms, and slowly slid down the foot of the bed until she was sitting next to her girlfriend, arms folded and head between her knees, her eyes growing hot and wet. 

“I win.” Lexa softly exclaimed, tears drying. She wrapped her toned arms around Clarke, and rocked her until she was sure the blonde was almost asleep. Lexa folded her fingers gracefully into Clarke’s, and with her free hand stroked her sun-kissed hair. At this, Clarke groaned with pleasure, leaning further into Lexa. Lexa ceased stroking Clarke’s curls for a second, pausing only to plant a kiss at the top of her girlfriend’s head. She continued rocking, stroking, and comforting until Clarke had finally stopped crying enough to lift her head. The brunette soothingly tilted Clarke’s head, just enough so that she could place a gentle kiss on her lover’s soft lips. Clarke kissed her back at first, but pulled away as soon as she remembered why they were in each other’s arms in the first place. Confused, Lexa looked down questioningly into Clarke’s sky blue eyes, as if asking why she stopped. “If I’m going to get behind the wall by dawn--”

“Shhh, there there,” Lexa interrupted, pulling the blonde closer to her. “Sunset isn’t for a few more hours. If you must leave, at least stay with me until then. Please, baby?”

“Okay,” Clarke agreed, working her lips into a smirk. “But it’s my turn to comfort you now. Get on the bed!” she demanded. Lexa, slightly turned on by Clarke’s dominance, wasted no time, and hastily scrambled onto the bed. She laid on her side, putting on her most seductive smile for Clarke. Clarke turned around, swaying her hips teasingly, but neither girl’s attempt at seductivity was very successful. As soon as their eyes met, they both giggled, as they could never take each other’s sexuality seriously. Clarke slowly made her way to the bed, pausing and flexing her smooth calves a little extra for Lexa. The brunette almost couldn’t bear it. “Come on!” she whined, not being able to take it any longer. As soon as Clarke was within her reach, Lexa locked her arms around Clarke’s waist, playfully pulling her onto the bed, rolling them over so that Lexa was on top of her girlfriend, straddling her hips. “Uh, uh, uh, remember what we agreed on? I’m the comforter, you’re the comfortee.” Clarke joked. At this, the pair giggled again. Clarke slowly pulled off her very low cut top and laced bra, basking in her nakedness. Lexa loved it.

“Is that even a word?” Lexa teased, allowing Clarke to roll her over so that she was now being straddled by the blonde. Clarke smiled, her fingers entangling her lover’s. In this position, arms stretched forward, her hands on top of Lexa’s, their fists near the brunette’s ears, Clarke had full control of the situation. “I win this time, Heda.” the blonde whispered, leaning down for a kiss. Lexa’s lips were probably Clarke’s favorite thing. She playfully nibbled at her Heda’s bottom lip, teasing her inner wrists with the flat of her thumbs simultaneously. Clarke moved from her lips, along her jawline, down to her neck, and her collarbone, pecking small, wet kisses all along the way. She stopped at Lexa’s shoulder to playfully nip at it, then continued kissing and caressing the rest of her neck. Lexa moaned under her, wanting the playing to stop and the real fun to begin. Clarke understood that Lexa had a love/hate relationship with the teasing, but they both knew that when it came down to it, it was what turned both of them on the most. By the time Lexa was impatient enough to get up and undress herself, Clarke had just made it to the hem of the thin T-shirt that separated the two. She practically ripped it off Lexa, taking the girls bra with it. “Now that’s more like it babe.” Lexa (somewhat sarcastically) exclaimed.

“Talk all you want, you know you love me.” Clarke said smugly, the cutest smile strewn about her face. After tossing away the shirt and bra, the blonde returned her attention to the comfortee. Now that both girls were topless, Clarke had much easier access to the parts of Lexa that she really wanted. She kissed down the length of her commander’s neck one more time, however this time she continued down the length of the brunette’s torso, stopping just before the hem of her jeans. Here, Clarke’s eyes met with those of her lover’s as if asking for permission. Even though Lexa had been the first one to make a move in their relationship, Clarke still respected her girlfriend’s hesitance when it came to diving into things. They’d had sex numerous times before, but both girls felt it more respectful to make sure the other was in the proper emotional state before continuing. It was this type of respect that made their love one of a kind. Lexa nodded gracefully at Clarke, as if to say “go ahead”. Clarke seized the opportunity and kept going, unbuttoning and unzipping Lexa’s dirt-caked jeans with the sexiest touch. It was this kind of touch that allowed the brunette sanity during Clarke’s teasing. Clarke noticed her annoyed expression, but kept playing. She slowly stripped Lexa down until all that remained on the girl were her thin, boyshort-style trousers, and managed to keep eye contact with her Heda the entire time. 

Lexa broke the stare, glumly directing her gaze down towards her own neck and breasts. “We don’t have all day, Clarke. I know--”

“Shh,” Clarke interrupted, gently pushing a well manicured finger to her girlfriends lips. She trailed her finger down the length of her neck and torso, however this time continued, brushing the palm of her hand gently over Lexa’s underwear. Pleasantly surprised, Lexa arched her back subtly and shifted her hips slightly upward, meeting Clarke’s hand halfway. With her free hand, Clarke anchored Lexa’s hips to the bed, and with the other, she softly began to stroke over her girlfriend’s sex. “Patience is a virtue Heda,” she whispered. She continued teasing Lexa’s now moist center, but only for a second. Clarke’s hand trailed down the rest of Lexa’s bottom half, until it found the hem of her own pants. She pried at the button and zipper, and in one swift motion pulled off her second to last layer of clothing. Now, in only their dampened underwear, the couple’s lips met in a small, wet kiss. Clarke unwillingly pried away from Lexa’s luscious lips, sitting up to finish undressing both herself and her lover. Tossing the shorts to the side, Clarke aggressively took control again, straddling Lexa with her muscular thighs, gracefully rubbing her now sopping wet core over the brunette’s toned abs. Lexa flexed a little, causing Clarke to squeal with pleasure. 

“Gotcha,” Lexa played, placing her hands on either side of the blonde’s hips, slowly grinding them into her stomach. From the angle she was at, Lexa could easily tease Clarke’s breasts and nipples, but decided to wait, getting back at Clarke for making her wait earlier. The blonde continued grinding her hips against her girlfriends abs, long after Lexa’s hands had left her sides. Her hands were now tangled in Clarke’s luscious blonde curls, gently pulling her girlfriend’s lips to her own, which also pulled Clarke closer to orgasm. She continued grinding, until she felt her clit convulsing into orgasm. Clarke felt the heat lick up her back, starting at her hips, then traveling to her neck, then back down until it felt like her whole core was on fire. She didn’t dare scream at climax, and took to biting into Lexa’s shoulder instead. It stung the tiniest bit, but Lexa didn’t care. She moved her hands again to Clarke’s cheeks, pulling her in for one last kiss. Clarke fell asleep like this, her body red hot and burning against Lexa’s chest, not caring any longer that she was supposed to be the one making Lexa feel better.

_ _ _

“Clarke. Clarke baby it’s getting late.” Lexa coaxed, running her hands through Clarke’s curls. 

“I’m sorry. I was the one who was supposed to make you feel better, Lex.” 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, it’s okay. But sunset--”

“I don’t care about sunset anymore. I don’t care about Octavia, I don’t care about them. I just want you.” There were tears forming in Clarke’s eyes, Lexa could see them before they even fell. She rocked the blonde again, tears welling in her own eyes. 

“I know, I know. I want you more than anything else in this world. But we both know what must be done for that - for us - to happen.” Both girls had tears streaming down their cheeks now, their reddened eyes looking into those of the other’s. “Clarke?” Lexa questioned.

“What?” Clarke responded, still teary eyed. 

“I-, I love you,” Lexa sobbed. “I love you and I want you and you are the only thing I have ever loved this much, you have to know that.”

“Lex, I do. And I love you too, but for now, this is the way it has to be. For you, for me, for the safety of our people.” Clarke sat up and began to dress herself. Lexa began to sob harder. 

“Clarke no, please don’t go, please. Stay here in Polis. We will work it out, I know it. We always do.” Lexa wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. Clarke again padded over to Lexa, but this time with no intent of giving in. She had to be strong. If she loved her Heda, this had to be done, and she knew that. Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s reddened cheeks one more times, and leaned in to kiss her. In between sobs, the couple kissed passionately, until finally Clarke pulled away. She embraced the brunette, and rocked her this time. Clarke placed a gentle kiss on the top of Lexa’s head, and quietly walked over to the opening of the tent. She turned around one last time before she left.

“Stay, please.” Lexa begged. Clarke shook her head gently.

“May we meet again.” Lexa cried. 

“May we meet again.” Clarke turned and left.


End file.
